For The Love of You
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Companion piece to All For You. Told in Starfire's point of view. Oneshot RxS


**For The Love of You**

"Robin?"

He rolls over, his round face puffy with sleep. His mask is still on, obscuring eyes that I know are a perfectly clear shade of sapphire. How I love those eyes.

"I am most sorry to disturb you, but I have had another mare of the night. I cannot go back to sleep…"

I pause and watch him, searching his face. I have always gone to his room when I have mares of the night, and he always lets me stay with him.

"And I know you need your sleep, as well. You are always working so hard Robin. For the city and our friends-"

I pause again. I want to add he works hard for me, but I cannot. He seems to be thinking about something because his expression is blank. Perhaps he has returned to sleep.

"And it is most important we get adequate amounts of rest-"

I am interrupted. "Star," he breathes gently. He removes his blankets from the edge of his bed. Robin places a gloved hand on a spot next to him. "It's OK, you can sleep in here."

How he always knows I need him close to return to sleep when I am frightened, I do not know. He comforts me in some strange, absurd way. I wonder if all friends the best share a bed when they are scared.

I feel my face brighten and I flop down beside him. "Thank you, Robin." I kiss his cheek.

I place my body next to his own muscular one. I wonder how this makes him feel. I myself feel strangely exhilarated being this close to the boy I think is perfect.

I yawn and curl up, the way I always do before I slumber. "Good night, Robin," I tell him in what I hope is a cheery voice.

All is quiet for a few moments. I smirk as an idea comes to me.

I wind an arm around his well-developed stomach.

"Starfire?" he asks quietly.

I do not respond. Let him think I am sleeping. Maybe he will tell me something.

I feel his body turn under my arm. Robin is looking at me, I can feel it. How I wish he would remove his mask more often. He claims he only does it for me, which I believe.

However, I cannot stop my mouth from twitching when a thought that he loves me crosses my mind.

I wonder what he is really thinking about. I wonder if he ever dreams of me. And if he does, what goes on in his dreams? I want to know what he is thinking, feeling.

My favorite dreams always include Robin. I suppose they aren't really dreams, but fantasies. In one we are married and have three beautiful children. I would love to be his wife.

These fantasies are just that, unfortunately. Just fantasies. He could never love me, not the way I love him. If he did, he would have told me by now. I am sure Robin knows how I feel.

'_Why must Earth boys be so frightened of their feelings?' _I ask myself. _'Why can't Robin tell me how he feels, however that may be?'_

It is not as if he hasn't had the opportunity to do this before.

_Flashback_

"How am I to know what you think about me?" I ask, voice trembling. He looks uncomfortable. I hope he is going to tell me that he loves me.

Of course, I should have known better.

"Er, I think it's awesome…the way you shoot starbolts?" he offers, advancing towards me.

"Yes?" I reply, hiding my disappointment.

"And it's really cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever-" he continues, looking more confident. He envelops my hands in his.

And then we are interrupted.

_End Flashback_

I can see our children if I think about it long enough. There are three altogether, just as in my own family. Two girls and a boy.

They're beautiful children, these figments of my imagination. They look like their father mostly, especially the little boy I have dreamed up.

I let my mind wander to the fictional family I have created. I can see us in various terran family activities, such as opening gifts Christmas morning and outings to parks.

I wonder if Robin dreams of having a family one day as I do. I know he had a rather sad childhood, and that makes me think he does indeed want to have kids of his own one day. He would be a great father.

I can still feel his perfect eyes on my supposedly sleeping figure. I move slightly, feigning the slumber.

"I'm so sorry," I hear him utter quietly. "I love you."

It takes an extreme amount of self control not to shoot up out of Robin's bed. But I can't resist mimicking him.

"I love you, Robin," I murmur in his ear.

I kiss his cheek again and settle my head behind his so that my breath hits his neck.

"Why is it that you inform me of your feelings when you think I am asleep?" I continue sweetly.

"I don't want you to be stuck with me for your whole life," he mumbles. I can tell he is the color of the terran fruit cherry.

"Maybe I want to be stuck with you," I counter in what friend Raven would call a flirting tone.

I yank on his arm so he will lie on his back. Satisfied that he has not yet moved, I scoot myself down and rest my head on his chest, listening to his now frantic heartbeat.

"No you don't-" Robin starts, but I do not let him finish.

I choose this moment to kiss him. He is shocked for a moment, but then kisses me back.

We kiss with the passion and love we have kept hidden for the two and a half years we have known each other. It is wonderful, the feeling that I am finally kissing him because we love each other.

And maybe there is hope for him after all.

Fin


End file.
